


Unconditional

by rollingthunders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, bitches being bitter, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingthunders/pseuds/rollingthunders
Summary: Nishinoya loved you unconditionally. He was the best boyfriend you could have ever asked for.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> We love our big girls here.

The sound of a whistle blowing and people cheering was all you heard as you rushed along the sidelines of the makeshift volleyball court. The boys on one particular team cheered and high fived each other for scoring a point.

“Nice kill, Hinata! Let’s do it again!”

“Got it!”

You made it to the bleachers, waving to your two friends who sat on the first row, saving you a spot.

“You made it!” Yachi exclaimed excitedly, huge smile on her pretty face.

“Work held you back again?” Kiyoko asked, the beautiful girl scooting over so you could sit beside her.

“Ugh, yes!” you answered with a whine, breathing a bit heavily from the rush. “What’s the score?”

“We’re at 14 to 12 on the second set,” Kiyoko answered as you looked at the scoreboard for yourself. “Our team won the first set, but the other team obviously got the lead on us.”

“Ah, we’re gonna catch up,” you said surely, grin on your pretty face, your chubby cheeks turning red. “We have Noya after all.”

Yū Nishinoya. Your loving boyfriend, libero of the your college volleyball team, the love of your life, the Guardian Deity. He was a lot of things, and you were proud to say that he was yours. You two were going two years strong, and were still very much in love with each other. Have been since you were classmates in highschool.

Said libero rushed out onto the court, his shirt a different color from the others on his team. This was just a fun weekend match between friends, both teams popular enough to gain a bit of spectators to watch the match. You obviously were late to the match due to your job, but you knew that Nishinoya wouldn’t mind, as long as you were here now.

“Yū!” you called out to the player as his teammate, and your friend, Kageyama got ready to serve. Your boyfriend took one look at you and his eyes went wide with happiness, his grin infectious as you waved.

“Baby!” he shouted back and you sent him two thumbs up.

“Knock em dead!”

Your cheers were all Nishinoya needed to get him even more fired up, the intensity in his beautiful brown eyes making you swoon. This was just a friendly match, but he was not going to take this lightly. He was gonna win for you.

To the more ignorant people, you and Nishinoya getting together was a bit of a shock. He was a bit shorter than you, but still very fit and athletic. You, on the other hand, were bigger than him. You’ve always been a plus size girl; always had a belly, thick thighs and hips. To some, you guys were “opposites”, which was complete bullshit and everyone knew it. You were just two people in love, but you knew some people took an issue ‘cause you were “fat”, and they didn’t like it.

But that didn’t matter to you guys. Your happiness was not about to be sabotaged by other people’s ignorance and jealousy. Nishinoya wouldn’t allow it. He was honestly the perfect boyfriend. Nishinoya was incredibly kind, always there to boost up your confidence, just like how he did with his friends. He was honest, a huge mood booster with an infectious laugh and smile and GOD you fucking loved him.

“Nice receive!” you shouted when Noya successfully received the other team’s server, starting an incredulous play which ended with the other team unfortunately scoring the point.

“Oh yeah! Get fucked!”

“Shut up, Atsumu!”

You laughed at the playful banter between the teams, waving again at Noya when he looked over at you. You blew him a kiss and that fired him up even more. That made you giggle.

“Ugh… I can’t believe he’s with her,” a voice from a few rows behind you said, scorn in their voice.

“I know… he could do so much better,” another voice spoke up.

You frowned and you felt Kiyoko put a comforting hand on your knee, Yachi pouting.

“Don’t listen to them,” she whispered.

You just sent them a smile. This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve heard such comments. Hell, you’ve heard worse, having been the target of bullying in school, fat shamed by your classmates and even some of your family members. It was rough, but you had your friends, and Noya, who loved you unconditionally.

“Hell yeah, good game!” you clapped your hands as the game finally ended, your team taking the victory after a crazy 3rd set. You stepped off the bleachers, only to get engulfed by a hug from your boyfriend.

“Gross! You’re sweaty!” you whined, shaking your head from side to side as Noya kissed your face.

“Let me kiss you and I’ll let you go!” Noya demanded and you puffed your cheeks at him. He kissed you sweetly, and you couldn’t help but giggle as you returned the kiss.

“You did amazing, Noya,” you said as he stepped back from you, beaming.

“Of course I did! I am the best libero here after all!” That earned him a glare from the opposing team’s libero, which he ignored.

“Hey Noya, c'mon!” Tanaka called out to him. “We’re gonna shower before heading to the barbecue!”

You looked at Noya confused. “Barbecue?”

“Yeah! We all decided to put money together last minute to put something together. It’s such a nice day so why not?”

Just then, your phone vibrated in your pocket and you pulled it out to look at your messages. “Ah, babe I have to go back to my job for a second,” you said with a pout. “Why don’t you shower and I’ll meet you at the barbecue, okay?”

“Is everything okay at work?” he asked and you smacked his hands away as he tried to come in for a hug.

“Shower. And yeah, my coworker just needs the key for the storage room,” you shook your head before giving your pouty boyfriend a sweet kiss. “When I come back, you can touch me all you want.”

That, of course, brought a smirk onto Noya’s face. “Oh, I am holding you to that.”

•●•●•

You were annoyed by the time you returned from your job, not even the fun music playing loud from Kuroo’s car cheering you up.

“Damn, what got you so pissed?” said man asked as he caught your eye, chicken kabob in his hand.

“My boss sucks and I work with idiots,” you huffed, making Kuroo laugh.

“Rough luck, but I saw Nishinoya over by the drinks earlier with Tanaka and Yamamoto,” Kuroo jutted his thumb over his shoulder and you thanked him.

Before trying to find your boyfriend, you went over to where the food was to grab something to munch on, bumping into Bokuto and Akaashi. You chatted with them for a bit before moving on, your own chicken kabob in hand. You walked through the small crowds, passing by Kenma sitting in the grass playing on his switch, Hinata looking over his shoulder and backseat playing.

“Go left!”

“Shōyō… shut up.”

Soon enough, you spotted your boyfriend by the drinks, but he wasn’t with Tanaka and Yamamoto. He was chatting with two girls, and as you got a bit closer, you figured out exactly who they were when you heard their voices.

“You were awesome today, Yū,” the one girl said, her voice sickly sweet and your eyebrow twitched. Why was she calling him by his first name?

“Ah, thank you!” Noya said pleasantly, smile on his face. They didn’t notice you standing nearby, and the wooden kabob stick you held almost broke in your grip. “My girlfriend being there totally helped. She’s like my personal cheerleader!”

The girls look extremely displeased at you being mentioned and one couldn’t help but scoff a bit. “You mean that big girl? Are you serious about her?”

Nishinoya’s polite smile started to drop and he tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be? I love her.”

That made the first one snort and Noya furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean… you don’t mean that, right? She clearly doesn’t love herself so how could you love her?”

“Yeah, I mean… she has a pretty face but… you can clearly do better.” the other one spoke up and you felt the wooden kabob stick snap in your hand.

“Do better…?” Nishinoya’s voice was even as he spoke, still not noticing you nearby listening. “Better how? By being with… someone like you?”

“Exactly-”

“Someone… who is jealous?” Noya continued and that hit a nerve with the girls.

“Jealous? Why would anyone be jealous of that fat bitch?”

“Ha, you see,” Noya started, frown on his face. “You are clearly jealous, because I am in love with my beautiful girlfriend, who is amazing in so many ways. And you,” Noya scoffed. “Don’t like that because you’re insecure and can’t stand others having something you don’t. You two are so miserable with your lives, so you try to bring down someone you both clearly know is leagues above you.”

And there it was, Nishinoya’s impeccable ability to tell someone about themselves. It definitely pissed the girls off, enough for one of them to raise her hand, as if she was going to smack Noya.

Before she could even do so, you snatched her wrist right up, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at you shocked, stumbling back as you pushed her.

“I can handle you talking shit about me. I don’t fucking care,” you hissed, fists clenched as you stood in front of your boyfriend, staring those bitches down. “But as soon as you try to put your dirty fucking hands on my man, that’s when I have a fucking problem.”

Noya was amazed as what he was seeing. “Babe-”

“Get the fuck out of here!” you shouted, now getting the attention of the others around you. “You come in here and try to steal my fucking boyfriend? Are you… fucking stupid?”

“Who the fuck do you th-”

“Alright, alright, let’s settle down now,” Ukai, one of the coaches for the team, stepped up to try and calm things down. “We’re here to have a good time, not fight,” he said before looking down at the two girls. “I suggest you two leave.”

Growling, the two girls turned and stomped away, but not before casting you evil glares. You sighed deeply, shoulders slumping and feeling all your adrenaline and anger quickly slip away.

“Babe, are you okay?” Nishinoya’s soft voice asked and you turned and smiled at your boyfriend.

“Yū…” you said before sighing softly. “I’m sorry… my temper got the best of me…”

Nishinoya hugged you to him, your forehead pressing against his shoulder. He smelled like your favorite soap and that comforted you. “Are you kidding? That was kind of hot.” You couldn’t help but laugh, pulling back from the hug. Nishinoya reached up and pushed some of your hair behind your ears. “Besides, those girls were pissing me off. If you hadn’t stepped in when you did, I would have cursed them out too.”

You pouted. “She was trying to hit you.”

“Yeah, but having my super hot girlfriend defend my honor? I admit, I’m kinda hard right now.”

You snorted and laughed, playfully shoving your boyfriend who sent you a cheeky grin. “Let’s just enjoy the barbecue please?”

Noya laughed, hugging you before squeezing your chubby cheeks. “As you wish~”

•●•●•

The door to your dorm room slammed shut with Nishinoya pressing you against it, his lips claiming yours in a heated kiss. You knew this was coming; were anticipating it the entire time you were at the barbecue. You ate and you drank and you joked around with your friends, but every time you caught Noya’s eyes, there was a heat in them that made your heart thump.

“You were so fucking hot today,” Noya whispered against your lips, hands moving down and squeezing the soft flesh of your body. Nothing could ever stop Noya from squeezing you all over, him loving just how soft and plush you felt in his hands.

“You said that five times already,” you teased, biting your lip as he pulled your shirt over your head. Nishinoya immediately buried his face inside your cleavage, hands fondling your large breasts.

“And I’ll say it five more times,” he said against your chest, making you moan as he began to swipe his tongue along your skin. He reached around you and unclasped your bra, stepping back to let you take it off while he took off his own shirt.

His mouth was on yours again, hands still squeezing your breasts. You moaned softly, squealing when he pinched your nipples between his fingers.

“Yū!”

He grinned at you, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around you. “Up you go!”

“Huh?! W-wait, Yū-”

Noya picked you right up off the floor, your protests dying as he carried you to your bed. Your heart thudded in your chest, face flushed as he dropped you right on the bed. You gasped sharply, feeling your body heat up and Noya watched as you squeezed your thighs together.

“I… you ruined my panties…”

Nishinoya was elated. “Oh?” he questioned, smirk growing on his face. He climbed on the bed, making you squeak as he crawled over you. You stared up at your beautiful boyfriend, smiling softly at him.

“I love you.”

“Awh, I was gonna tease you about your panties,” he whined. He nuzzled against your chest and you giggled. “And I love you too…”

He kissed you again, slowly moving down your body, kissing you everywhere. You giggled when he kissed against your stomach, biting your lip as he grabbed your pants and panties, pulling them down your thick legs and tossing them. He kept your legs spread wide, massaging your soft thighs as he marvelled at your wet pussy. He licked his lips before diving down, your head tossing back as Noya started to eat you out.

He made you cum on his tongue, thighs squeezing around his head, which he loved. He groaned deeply, prying your legs apart. He was painfully hard in his pants and he quickly got off the bed to finish undressing. The sight of his hard cock made you whimper softly, looking up at your boyfriend as he climbed back over you.

The look in his eyes made you shiver and before you knew it, Nishinoya was fucking into your pussy, his strong hands holding your legs open by the back of your thighs. Nishinoya loved the sight of you at this very moment, your body under him, writhing in pleasure with every thrust he made into you. Your sweet moans spurred him on, the sweat glistening on your body. Your warm pussy felt amazing around him, his mind hazing over as he tilted his head back.

“Y-Yū…” you whined his name, back arching off the bed.

“Yes, baby? Fuck… you feel so fucking good…” Noya managed to respond, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Nng… Yū… I love you so much…” you moaned, looking up at him with teary eyes. “I love you…”

“Fuck… baby….” Noya grunted, shifting so he was basically pinning your body down with his own, his cock still drilling into you as he leaned down and kissed you sloppily. “I love you too…”

Your arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close as he continued fucking you into euphoria. You kissed him deeply, whining when he managed to reach his hand down to start rubbing circles on your clit.

You came in no time, screaming out his name as waves of intense pleasure coursed through your entire body. Your toes curled, you gasping for air as Noya continued thrusting his hips, fucking you through your orgasm as he tried to reach his.

He came with a gutteral moan, cursing repeated as he filled you up with his cum. It took a moment for him to pull out of you, letting your legs fall back on the bed as you breathed heavily. Noya stayed on top of you, you accepting his weight. He nuzzled against your chest, almost purring when you lightly scratched his scalp.

“Mm… that was hot…” Noya whispered and you giggled softly.

“It was… I’m so lucky to have you…”

Noya tilted his head up to look at you and the love in his eyes made your heart skip a beat. You loved this man so much… you couldn’t picture your life without him.

“Thank you for loving me…” you said softly and Noya smiled softly, crawling up to give you a sweet kiss.

“And thank you for letting me love you.”

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
